


There is Only Room for One

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Gender Swap Surgery, Omegaverse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surgery, VKDrabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #53:  Pairing: RusAme / Prompt: Cold war. Nationverse/Omegaverse / Rating: M / WARNING: Drug use, violence, kidnapping, non con, body alterations, nonconsensual gender swap surgery, dub con, very fucked up stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Only Room for One

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the warning tags before proceeding through this story. It is very fucked up.

"You two need to stop shouting during the meetings," Arthur scolded in a haughty, snobby, I'm-much-more-mature-than-you sort of way, making Alfred's nose flare in irritation. Everything about the youthful alpha was on edge, he could never sit still and was quick to anger, like a time bomb just itching to race towards an explosive end. Alfred's paper cup crumpled in his death grip, his glare so intense even Arthur couldn't help but try to inch away from him.

"He just pisses me off!" Alfred snarled and slammed the now-useless cup into the trashcan he and England had passed on their way to the break room, growling like an angry dog as he replayed the events in the meeting through his head. He shook with righteous anger, hands clenched into sweaty fists. "I'm so fucking done with that bastard…!"

"Oh, shut up," the European nation huffed, struggling valiantly to not be intimidated by Alfred's fierce aura of domination, his beta instincts telling him to bow his head, tuck tail, and respect the alpha who strut ahead of him. "If you keep butting heads like this, you're only going to cause trouble for the rest of us! We don't need another war after the one we just finished fighting!"

"You think I don't know that?" Alfred grumbled and then pinched his temples hard, grunting and just breathing deeply, in and out, trying to reel himself back in. Had to keep it together, had to be cool… Had to show that stupid communist bastard that he was better than Ivan in every way possible. "Give me a few minutes. No, wait, just cancel the rest of the meeting. I'm not going to sit through any more of that fucker's shit."

"Alfred-"

"Just leave me alone!" Alfred snapped and threw a punch into the wall, a deep hole denting the drywall as he glared over his shoulder at the other nation. England practically blinked out of existence what with how fast he made himself scarce in the wake of his violent outburst. The alpha in question watched him disappear before retracting his arm, fingers ghosting over his bruising knuckles as he took a moment to relax, glad to finally have a few moments to himself. His hand stung, and it was annoying enough to make Alfred give in an head to the bathroom to wash off.

Letting the cold water pouring over his hands clean away the minimal blood, Alfred mentally tuned out, feeling secure and alone in the empty bathroom, letting himself relax to the sounds of rushing water. It soothed him, calmed his heart down, cleared his head long enough to remember that the snarling heat of a fight just waiting to happen would do nothing to help the current state of affairs. He had to remember that if he wanted to be top alpha, he couldn't just fight Ivan. He would have to earn the trust of the beta and omega nations, and prove himself to the others alphas.

Yes, he would have to be patient. Cool. Collected. He had to prove that he was the hero the world needed and that he would have the power to save them all from that wretched alpha Ivan…

"Mmm," Ivan purred as he draped himself against Alfred's back, wrapping his strong arms around the zoned out alpha to grab him in a tight hug. The alpha startled and jerked backwards, trying to headbutt Ivan in the chin when the older nation surprised him, but it was too late. Russia held him firmly, his muscled arms bulging under his thick coat as Alfred shouted and wrestled violently with him, every sense on high alert as he tried to free himself. "So this is where you have been hiding, little one!"

"I'm not fucking little, you sick fuck!" Alfred screamed and stomped cruelly on Ivan's foot, digging his heel down until the older man relented, releasing Alfred if only to reveal he had cornered him in the farthest corner away from the door. Russia tilted his head and smiled, letting his dominant influence out without any restrictions, imposing his presence on Alfred.

Not backing down so easily, Alfred stood straight and proud, unleashing his own aura to combat Ivan's. The tension was so thick that they just barely wavered on the edge of a fight, Ivan smiling that creepy, unstable smile as Alfred snarled a vicious and animalistic scowl right back at him.

"I have been thinking, Alik," Ivan chuckled affectionately, picking at a speck of dust on his coat in a manner that told Alfred that Ivan was so sure of his dominance that he didn't even need to look at the other alpha to know he could win in a fight. Everything about the nation pissed Alfred off! He'd show that fucker who's boss! "There is only room for one of us, isn't there?"

"Well, imagine that! You can be right for once," Alfred spat at him, and then for good measure actually  _spat_  at him, the glob of sticky liquid narrowly missing Ivan's boot. The movement momentarily broke Ivan's plastic face, shattering it into one of pure hatred and barely maintained patience, his eyes revealing his livid rage as the two alphas butted heads.

"I think it is time we settled this, da?" Ivan hissed, his hands behind his back and his feet shoulder-width apart as Alfred dropped into a fighting crouch, both of them ready for the other to make the first move. Alfred couldn't see straight anymore, blinded by malice and a need for blood, his fists itching to be smashed into Ivan's face, his legs twitching to leap at the nation and pummel him into the ground. And Ivan was just ready, but for some reason, seemed to linger back slightly.

A sign of weakness?

Alfred surged forward, taking his opportunity to finally destroy Ivan's powerful empire, the beast that had been growing within him finally let free to cause some serious damage. But Ivan knew better than to just stand still and let Alfred have the first hit, instead side-stepping the brash alpha's attack and grabbing his arm, using his other hand to jab a needle into Alfred's arm, the serum within it injected instantaneously into Alfred's body.

Heart racing faster as his adrenaline coursed through his veins, Alfred easily ripped out the needle and crushed it under his boot, lunging for Ivan and grabbing him by the collar. This time he slammed him against the wall and immediately pulled back with one arm, smashing it repeatedly into Ivan's face as he relished in the sounds of cracking bones.

He shouted suddenly, Ivan's knee lodged right between his legs as the other alpha again switched the tables, Alfred crumpling to the ground before getting kicked mercilessly in the gut. Alfred continued to shout and holler in pain as Ivan beat him senseless, a fuzzy cloud washing over Alfred before he finally blacked out.

Letting up once he realized his opponent wasn't fighting any more, Ivan spat out some of the blood in his mouth, glaring at Alfred's limp body before smirking.

He had won.

* * *

 

"Khhhhhhh," Alfred seethed out a hissing breath as pain throbbed from the back of his head, his whole body aching as he finally regained consciousness. His chest heaved and the clothes that he was left with were drenched in sweat and stained with metallic blood, the putrid smell of rotting flesh and chemicals strong enough to almost make Alfred gag. Where the hell was he…?

That bastard! It had to be Ivan. But, what had happened to him…? If Ivan wanted him dead he would have just killed him like they normally did, shipping the body back to their respective country in pieces for the nation to regrow…

This was new. Ivan had never kept him before, had never… Alfred frowned, his headache pulsating into the most annoying migraine, all of Alfred's perceptions dulled and muted, as if his vision tried to fog over with a cloud of fear and... something… soft….?

"Oh, my!" Ivan giggled in the doorway when the metallic plate slid open for him, shutting behind him as he passed into the room. His face was smooth and clean, no evidence left of the bruises Alfred was sure would have marred that porcelain complexion. "You've awakened. Such marvelous news! And how are you feeling, мой дорогой?"

"Ivan…" Alfred mumbled, and then clenched his eyes shut, his fists straining as he tried to raise his arms up. Instead, he found himself completely bound to the medical bed, his legs hiked up in stirrups to expose his groin and- "What the fuck!"

Scars and fresh stitches marred his stomach and trailed all the way down to his pelvis, dipping into the area that Alfred couldn't stretch far enough to see around. He thrashed violently, finding what little will he had left to struggle surface. Ivan tutted and pressed a button on a control pad, the attached IV drip switching whatever the hell it was leaking into him.

And soon enough, Alfred quieted with an angry whimper, rolling his head into the stiff cushion that supported his head. He groaned and twitched, trying to jerk his arm and dislodge the needles jammed deep into it. "Y-you… fucking communist bastard," he cursed, and he was ashamed of how weak his voice was, how terrified and strained and pathetic he sounded! Ivan just chuckled at him, and then poked at Alfred's belly, humming thoughtfully as he prodded the healing stitches.

"It took a few tries, but it seems your body is finally accepting the alterations," Ivan hummed, licking his lips as he relished in Alfred's startled expression, the proud nation quivering in the bonds that held him firmly in his place. He could tell Alfred was just itching for an explanation, for answers… and Ivan decided to give him some. "Are you feeling warm yet, little one?"

"I'm not-" Alfred started, and then shuddered as something  _hot_  flared in his belly, his groin stirring as-! With a gasp Alfred tried to struggle again, but this time more in panic as he realized that something was very, very wrong. "Ivan! Ivan, what the hell did you do?!"

"You should be entering your first heat soon," Ivan commented idly with a sadistic grin that dripped with malicious intent, stretched far too wide and far too thin to be remotely pleasant or comforting. Alfred thrashed and shouted, heart racing and only making that burning sensation spread through him, scorching every nerve in its way as Ivan leered at him. "Your body rejected the first few changes we made, but the more times we kept refreshing them, the more your body has grown accustomed to the additions… Won't this be wonderful, hm?"

"Y-you- Ivan, I'm an alpha," the word stung in Alfred's mouth, as if it felt inherently wrong to talk back to the strong nation, as if he should just stop talking all together. No, no! No, he had to fight! He had to fight this bastard! "Only omegas get heats, you fucking communist!"

"дa, omegas get heats," Ivan hummed dryly, picking at his nails as Alfred squirmed and continued to wriggle as much as he could, obviously uncomfortable and itching for a fight he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. His smirk twitched on one side, his smug expression aggravating Alfred even further. "And guess what I have turned you into, мой дорогой?"

And then it hit him. That slickness between his thighs wasn't blood, that stench in the air wasn't chemicals, that warmth in his belly that made his head fuzzy wasn't pain, it was… Alfred choked on the realization, his breath caught in his lungs as his whole body seized up, and the first proper wave surged through him, catching him off guard and making him moan.

What- what was this pleasure?

Alfred arched as another violent wave crashed into him, and it felt like he had been smashed against rocks from the overwhelming force. He gasped and jerked his head back, toes curling and hands clenching tightly as he shuddered, feeling his modified body start to react, start to loosen and ooze what could only be…

"N-no," the word was weak and pitiful, more like a plea than anything else as he begged for this reality to not be happening, for anything but this to be happening… His hole clenched and then opened somewhat, and he could feel a slick substance wet around the area, the slick natural lubricant readying his body for what would come next. That horrible grin on that horrible man's horrible face just stretched a little wider before Ivan fit himself between the stirrups, Alfred powerless to clench his legs closed and stop the advance. "This can't be happening-"

"Mm, but it is," Ivan laughed, mocking Alfred's body as his cock started to rise up, growing hard with want and need of attention. Choking back another sob, Alfred bit down on his tongue hard, trying to wake himself up from this traumatizing nightmare as the dominating alpha easily fit between his legs.

An open palm smacked across Alfred's face and the nation yelped, lying still and submissive for him as Ivan glared down mercilessly at him. "I told you, little one, that there simply was no room for two alphas of our level in this world, and I've taken matters into my own hands to fix the situation. Trust me, little Amerika, you will come to enjoy this soon enough."

"Y-you  _sick fuck_ ," was all Alfred could bring himself to whimper, tears dripping from his eyes as he shuddered, feeling warm and weak and awful, and he could feel the bile churn within him. Ivan grinned, starting to slowly undo the buttons that kept his coat fastened, and disgust filled Alfred when he realized the strip tease made him just a little excited. He- he wanted to see what was under Ivan's clothes. He wanted to see Ivan's skin, he wanted to see if Ivan was reacting just as much as he was.

How the hell was that even possible?! He hated this man! He wanted nothing more than to pummel him with nukes and wipe him off the face of the planet, wanted everyone else to despise him just as much as he did, wanted to see Ivan groveling at his feet for mercy, but-

But he was slowly starting to realize he wanted Ivan to fuck him and possess him and own him more than everything else. He wanted the alpha inside, wanted him to pound him mercilessly into the table until the heat dispersed, until the pleasure outweighed the pain…

Sobbing and snivelling, Alfred shuddered and tried to escape again, just tugging weakly at the cuffs and belts that made all of his efforts futile. Ivan chuckled and tossed his coat aside, relishing in the moment of being able to do whatever he wanted while Alfred could do nothing more than watch him. Alfred clenched his teeth, another wash of heat coursing through him.

"I-I can't fucking believe you're  _enjoying_  this," he snarled, and then mewled like a kitten being pet when Ivan lay a hand on his clothed knee, the embarrassing noise doing nothing to help Alfred's mood. Russia simply chuckled, starting to caress the inside of Alfred's thighs, toying with the loose threads of his pants around the area he had cut away.

"Mm, wouldn't you be enjoying this? Seeing your rival bound up like a slave and moaning like a whore, and I haven't even done anything yet," Ivan mocked him, taking great pleasure in humiliating Alfred as the other nation struggled to maintain the dwindling remnants of his dignity. Lifting his hand away from the blond's heated body, Ivan grinned sadistically when Alfred whined for it to return to touching him.

Alfred gasped softly when he had the courage to open his eyes once more, his gaze locked onto Ivan's cock as the alpha fondled himself over Alfred's body, and just the sight of the lewd movement and the sound of the slick lube being slathered over the impressive cock was enough to have Alfred drooling for it. Why- why was this so exciting? Why did he want to beg Ivan to hurry up, how could he have stooped to such a level in such a short amount of time?

Noticing Alfred's whorish and wanton look, Ivan went a little slower, taunting Alfred as the blond found himself helplessly aroused, his cock standing proudly up from his groin. With a shudder, Alfred's entire body clenched as the next wave hit him again, a little bit of the omega's natural lubricant gushing out of his hole as his body readied itself for the invasion it eagerly awaited. Laughing uproariously over the involuntary reaction that made Alfred so flustered, Ivan decided to give the blond a little relief.

He positioned himself carefully, Alfred's legs jerking in the stirrups as he tried to get away, his blissful and needy expression banished by a terrified look of horror. "N-no-" he choked on the plea, the word clogging his throat before the build up was broken through by a stream of shouts. "No! No, no, stop! Please, stop! N-!"

He threw his head back with an agonized shout as Ivan shoved himself all in, right up to the hilt, his hard cock tearing apart Alfred's virginity and the last bits of his resistance. Jaw hanging open in a silent scream, Alfred shut his eyes tightly as the heat just seemed to get worse, everything got so,  _so_ much worse.

He-

He was being raped.

The realization shocked through him like lightning, all of his thoughts on overboard as his mind raced until it became a blurred and jumbled mess, all sense of internal order lost.

Ivan was inside him.

Ivan was an alpha, and he was an omega now.

He… he had lost.

And Ivan had won, and now he was going to take his prize however he wanted.

Alfred rolled his head limply to one side, his eyes wide as he just lay there, feeling Ivan's girth stretching him painfully, the lubricant only helping a small amount as Russia just waited. Another gush of heat washed over Alfred's mind and he bit back his moan, trembling and clenching tightly around the organ inside of him. His whole body seemed fit to burst, ready to shatter at any moment.

"Mm, you feel so nice around me," Ivan hummed, slowly grinding closer, not quite thrusting but moving just enough to stimulate Alfred's highly sensitive body. The young nation clenched again, wincing with hurt from the words as he rattled the belts and cuffs again, shaking his head 'no'. "I have waited a long time for this… Do you know what it will mean, for when I climax inside of you?"

"Please, s-stop," Alfred begged, horribly ashamed of himself for losing all respect he had left for himself, his eyes bleary from the tears as Ivan just ground closer, rubbing his lubed cock deep inside of the omega. Ivan's mocking laughter resounded in the room, and Alfred clenched his teeth in refreshed hatred for the cruel and sadistic nation. And then Ivan wrapped his gloved hand around Alfred's cock and the traumatized omega mewled in bliss.

Alfred's sphincter clenched tightly around Ivan's cock, holding him in a vice-like grip as the omega was pleasured, his inner walls massaging up and down the organ within him as he subconsciously struggled to milk the alpha of his cum. "F-fuck-" Alfred groaned and then wiggled his ass downwards slightly, trying to take more of Ivan inside, wanting to be filled to the brink with his cock. Russia smirked and pulled back, making America whine as he left only the head of his hard cock inside the needy omega.

"I'm surprised you have not yet asked where you've gotten your new organs from," Ivan teased, loosening his grip on Alfred's cock so the omega was forced to listen instead of drown in the pleasure of his first heat. "I was definitely looking forward to fucking you with those thoughts in your head."

"Wh-what are you- talking abou-ah!" Alfred whined, struggling once more now that Ivan wasn't exerting as much control, letting his head roll side to side as he searched for anything within his reach to help him escape. The boisterous nation's attention obviously was everywhere but on Russia, and the alpha simply couldn't have that, not after he came this far. He slammed himself back in, the resounding clap of skin smacking against skin startling Alfred into a hearty, strained moan.

"Well, I had to surgically implant you with organs to secrete lubricant, organs to fix your hormone levels, and of course, my favorite, I had to fit a nice and fresh organ into you so you may be pregnant," Ivan laughed, and Alfred's fight slowly died away again into the shocked state of stupor that he simply couldn't shake off.

"Wh-what?"

"Mm, your body rejected that one the most. Every time you killed the implant, we had to start the whole process over again… Oh well, I'm sure those women are in better places now, da?" Ivan laughed, cupping Alfred's face in his hands to hold him still when the nation tried to shake his head, shuddering and trembling in his grip. "And their sacrifice will be remembered, da!"

"Who the fuck did you  _dissect_?" Alfred spat venomously, righteous fury boiling in his chest, combatting the heat waves that tried to tell him to shut up and lie back so he could be mated properly.

Oh,  _god_ … He could get pregnant! Ivan was-

Ivan was going to get him pregnant!

"At first we tried one of my own," Ivan started to explain, and then gently began building up a rhythm, pumping his hips back and forth, guiding his cock in and out of Alfred's hole, accenting his words. "But you rejected that one very fast, so we figured if we found some Americans, your body would be better with them. It took us so long to find the best omega fit, and now look at you! So submissive and weak, and with the changes to you that we made, I can tell you are enjoying being full of cock."

"Y-you killed m-my citizens so y-you could fucking  _rape me?!"_ Alfred screamed, and then jerked his head suddenly to one side, biting down hard into Ivan's hand in an attempt to hurt him, his body clenching and unclenching as panic and anger drove their course. Yanking his hand away from Alfred's mouth, Russia backhanded him cruelly, the omega shouting before quieting into nervous whimpers.

" _This_ ," he snarled, and thrust deep into Alfred again, jostling his body with the rough movement. His cock rubbed against something wonderful and Alfred saw stars, his body clenching down to savor the momentary pleasure. Grinning, Ivan fisted his hand in Alfred's hair and yanked hard, his eyes wild with malicious glee. "Is not rape. I'm mating you, don't you understand?"

"I h-hate you," Alfred tried to growl, tried to hiss and snap and bark and fight against this cruel man who had done such horrible things to him, and yet somewhere in the back of his traitorous mind, a mewling and soft part of him begged him to apologize to that handsome alpha, to whimper for forgiveness and plead to be mated. Oh,  _fuck-_  No! He didn't want this! He had to keep telling himself that, chanting over and over in his head to the rhythm of Ivan's grinding and taunting thrusts, his body on fire and his mind awash with horror.

Fuck, he just-

He felt so fucking  _good_! That warmth pulsated within him in time to Ivan's body as the large alpha dominated him, the ripples washing through him refreshed by every possessive thrust, Ivan owning his sweet and now lovable body. The chains jostled and clinked together as the stirrup table creaked beneath him, the metal grating on Alfred's ears as Ivan breathed hotly right beside them, bent close to Alfred's modified body.

"Moan," Ivan ordered in a harsh tone before nipping Alfred's flushed ear, the aggressive mating signal making Alfred squirm even more as he tilted his head back and struggled to resist, still trying his hardest to fight. He felt Ivan's wet tongue lap against the shell of his ear, dragging up the well-defined curve, and he just couldn't help himself any longer, not when the gorgeous alpha was doing all of these things to him…

Touching him, licking him, biting him,  _fucking him…_

"O-oh-!" he shuddered violently as his cock throbbed, precum beading at the top and oozing down from his slit. Ivan smirked and pulled back from him to examine his prize, his conquest, eyes roaming up Alfred's fixed body as the omega trembled lewdly, chest heaving and nipples hardened and perky under the stained remains of his torn up uniform. That disheveled, flustered look on his face that pleaded for more attention despite the trembling lips that refused to voice such traitorous words.

Having had his fill of feasting his eyes on Alfred's defeated form, Ivan pulled back and drove in hard, Alfred gasping and quickly trying to take the offending noise back, instead turning it into a strained and desperate whine, his lips trembling as they puckered up for a kiss. Ivan lay his hands on Alfred's hips and squeezed hard, feeling the curve and dip in the lithe area where Alfred's rippling muscles sloped into his groin. He thrust in again and Alfred bit down on his lower lip hard.

" _Moan_ ," Ivan growled as he jerked himself into Alfred's body again, the omega vigorously shaking his head 'no', a tiny bit of blood dripping from his lips where his teeth had broken through the skin. Cackling over him, Ivan gladly increased his pace until Alfred couldn't hold back any longer,

"Ah!" he yelped and struggled not to, but all it took was a single exclamation before the floodgates burst, and Alfred simply couldn't hold back any longer. "A-ah! F-fuck, o-oh-! N-no, not there, ohhh- fuck! I-Ivan, please—please, oh— _f-fuck-!_ "

It seemed all it took was Alfred's pathetic moaning to get Ivan off, and the scream that followed Alfred's realization echoed deliciously in the room, Ivan's cum pumping into him. His back arched and his eyes went wide as an overwhelming pleasure coursed through him.

Everything was lost.

 _He_  had lost.

And yet, somewhere… he didn't quite… care?

"O-oh, y-yes—" he moaned softly, draped limply on the bed as Ivan drilled a last few thrusts into him, making sure every single drop of cum was shot inside of his fresh and fertile womb. Alfred's ass clenched hard around Ivan's cock, inner muscles rippling up and down to try milking him for all he was worth...

Head rolling deliriously to one side, he felt himself slip into a peaceful state of mind, everything was just so warm and soft and wonderful, a feeling of bliss blooming in the back of his mind… "Ivan… fuck me, Ivan…" he mewled sweetly, his arms straining against the restraints to pull Ivan closer instead of push him away.

And oh, was Ivan eager to satisfy his new mate's request.

* * *

 

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped in shocked surprise when he looked up at the open door, the other nations in the waiting room quieting instantly when the proud nation slowly walked inside. Alfred cupped his somewhat swollen belly protectively, head bowed low in a submissive display no one else had ever witnessed from the prideful nation. Blushing meekly, eventually Alfred brought himself to lift his head up.

"Hey, guys…" he murmured in a soft and gentle voice, his lips turning up at the edges into a sweet little smile. The observers gawked at him in stark horror, and their expressions just made Alfred blush a little darker. England slowly moved towards him, approaching the nation who had disappeared for almost half a year.

"How… where have you been?" Arthur breathed, more in shock and surprise than anything else, just looking up and down his form. Judging by the momentary passing of a blissful smile on his and the other nations' faces, they must have smelt the pheromones wafting around his modified body.

At which point Ivan walked in just behind him, his Soviet uniform pressed and straight and majestic, his medals glittering atop the black fabric. America's allies lurched to their feet, bristling in an instant as the threatening superpower walked in with a pleasant and self-satisfied smile on his face. "You," France hissed darkly, everyone on edge as Ivan simply strode up to stand behind Alfred.

Arm draped loosely around Alfred's waist, Ivan tugged the somewhat shorter nation to his side, Alfred making a soft pining noise in his throat as he nearly swooned, eager to lean in close against Ivan. "Privyet, everyone," Ivan hummed in greeting and gave the horrified nations a curt nod. Eyelids hooded and lashes aflutter, America nuzzled his cheek against Ivan's chest with a happy noise, looking blissful and happy.

In the wash of pheromones and agreeable chemistry from the two most powerful nations on the planet, it suddenly became horrifyingly clear what had transpired between them. "What have you done to Alfred?!" Arthur screamed and lunged, doing his best to rip the pregnant away from Ivan, easily getting pushed aside by the powerful man. Alfred let out a squeak of embarrassment as Ivan wrapped both arms around him, the omega sighing as he relaxed in Ivan's strong embrace. "Get away from him, you monster!"

"Anyone who tries to separate my mate from me will get bombed with nuclear weaponry," Ivan promised with a giggling, taunting tone in his voice, that childish chuckling making Alfred swoon even harder as he felt his body react with excitement as his alpha delivered his ultimatum. The other nations in the room flinched at the words, no one daring making another move or sound as Ivan continued. "We just thought we would stop by for a minute to share the good news. Sweet Alyosha here will be having our child in just a few months. And nyet, none of you are invited to the festivities. And now if you'll excuse us, we have to hurry to the official merger ceremony."

And with that Alfred was tugged along by a strong and proud Ivan, the other nations just gaping as Alfred eagerly followed his mate down the hall. They slowly turned back to their meeting, slumping and sagging into their chairs. "Oh, this is not good… This is not good at all," Arthur murmured softly into his hands as he covered his face with them, the others murmuring in agreement. "Not good at all…"

Everything was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this totally fucked up story, let me know by leaving a rating 1(bad)-5(great) in the comments section! Thanks for reading!


End file.
